


Amigo de Rua (não lei essa historia )

by Markos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Derek, derek homeless
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markos/pseuds/Markos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek esta morando nas ruas, ele agora é um sem teto e seus amigos de colégio e família não querem mais fazer parte da sua vida, porém quando tudo parecia está perdido aparece uma pessoa que o ajuda dar para ele um lar, comida, roupas e ajuda-o a conseguir um emprego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POR FAVOR NÃO LEI ESSA HISTORIA:  
> Eu não quero que pessoas a leiam ou comentem.  
> Sou do tipo de pessoa chata, sem graça, sem imaginação.  
> EU SEI QUE O AO3 É UM SITE PARA FÃS LEREM HISTORIA DE OUTROS FÃS, MAS POR FAVOR NÃO LEIAM AS MINHAS OU SE LEREM NÃO COMENTEM OU ME DÊ-EM KUDOS.

Derek esta morando nas ruas, ele agora é um sem teto.

Derek vive na rua em condições precárias de vida sendo ajudado por pessoas que ele não conhece, perdido esmolas em ruas e becos, essa é sua vida desde que foi abandonado por seu bando e família, aqueles que Derek considerava amigos não passavam de conhecidos que se aproveitavam de sua condição de vida.

Tudo que Derek quer da vida agora é fica em paz, sem ter que se preocupar em correr para ficar vivo. Claro que Derek tentou conseguir um emprego, porem ele não tinha jeito com pessoas, não era de fazer esforço e não tinha um diploma e muito menos tinha entrado em uma faculdade.

Por vezes, Derek teve que correr e se esconder de caçadores, e as vezes se prostituir para ter como sobreviver, mas agora ele está desesperado para entrar em um bando.

Derek foi para a delegacia, onde por coincidência tem como membro um lobisomem do bando leste da cidade, Derek foi para a sua direção:

“Oi, em que posso ajudar?” fala o policial.

“Eu sei que você é um lobo e eu preciso de ajuda.” Derek fala com cara de desesperado e olhos brilhando em azul.

“Senhor, por favor, venha comigo.” O policial se dirige para uma sala de interrogatório para continua a conversa. “Por favor, sente-se” o Policial aponta para a cadeira.

“Eu ouvir rumores que você pertence ao bando de um alfa que têm como objetivo ajuda lobos de olhos azuis, é verdade?” Derek fala com voz de cético.

“Sim, mas porque você achar que eu posso ajuda?” Policial tentando entende a situação.

“Boatos de que você é uma boa pessoa e de que você esta procurando a lobos que ajudem a policia com problemas sobrenaturais.” Derek fala com firmeza.

“Tudo bem, fique aqui, preciso que você preencha alguns papeis e preciso do seu histórico.” O policial se levanta e vai buscar papeis.

“Para quê?” Derek surpreso e falando sozinho.


	2. Chapter 2

O policial volta com uma umas folhas, uma delas com a registo de Derek e ele teve que preenche umas folhas com informações pessoas. Depois o policial o levou a uma casa azul que ficava um pouco isolada das pessoas em uma espécie de reserva ou propriedade privada.

Stiles está saindo da casa para recebê-los.

“Derek, esse é Stiles e o alfa dessa região da cidade” o policial fala.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo.” Derek mostra a mão para um aperto de mãos.

“Posso perguntar uma coisa? Você veio com um lobisomem que disse que iria te ajudar em uma casa no meio do nada, isso é normal? Tipo como você sabia que não seria uma armadilha ou algo do tipo?” Stiles fala e depois aperta a mão de Derek.

“Sim... Talvez, porque eu meio que não sabia que iriam me ajudar e eu posso lutar se algo acontecer, e não parecia uma armadilha.”

“Agora que vocês se conheceram eu posso voltar para a delegacia ou ainda precisam de mim.” O policial fala.

“Sim, você pode.” Stiles fala olhando para o policial. “Derek, você precisa de algo ou vai ficar aqui?”

“Não.” Derek olhando para o policial. “Posso ficar aqui?” Derek surpreso olhando para Stiles.

“Tchau! Ligue se precisar!” O policial volta para o carro e se vai.

“Claro.” Stiles volta para a casa e Derek o segue.

“Tem alguma regra ou coisas para eu fazer ou... lugar para ficar?” Derek questiona um pouco espantando com tanta simpatia e amizade, principalmente porque ele é um desconhecido.

“Bem, você pode fica no quarto de hospedes e quanto às regras, tem uma folha na cama com elas.” Stiles diz sentado no sofá na sala de estar.

“Onde fica?” Derek diz com timidez.

“Ah, claro, é só subir a escada, o quarto com porta branca é o de hospedes e o banheiro é o de porta amarelo carvalho velho.” Stiles  diz mostrando as direções com a mão.

“Alfa, o senhor teria alguma roupa que eu poderia usar?” Derek fala timidamente e envergonhado.

“Claro, no armário de hospedes tem umas camisas, jeans e algumas cuecas, não se preocupe elas são novas.”

Então Derek sobe as escadas e vai para o quarto, ao chegar ver uma cama com travesseiros, uma cômoda com abajur e um guarda roupas preto. Derek então abre o guarda roupas e estranha que todas as roupas estejam em sacolas plásticas todas as roupas as camisas, jeans e cuecas que até que faz Derek relaxa um pouco devido ninguém ter usado elas.

Derek pega um saco com cada peça de roupa e vai para o banheiro, ao abri-lo ver uma caixa com espelho do tipo de guarda coisas, um vaso sanitário uma cômoda branca e um chuveiro do tipo elétrico ao seu lado uma toalha de corpo.

Derek então tira à roupa, primeiro a camisa, depois a calça e seus tênis. Para o chuveiro liga em agua quente e pegar o sabonete e começa a se lavar. Depois o shampoo e creme, nossa fazia tanto tempo que Derek não tinha tomado um banho era quase que extasiante. Derek pegar a toalha e se limpa, sensação tão boa Derek queria que durasse para sempre, mas como tudo na sua vida aquilo teria seu fim.

Derek se veste e saindo do banheiro, vai direto para a sala de estar, onde pode ver o alfa espera deitado praticamente dormindo. Derek se pergunta se deveria acorda o alfa, mas ele também sabe que a casa é dele, então desse devagar os degraus da escada.

“Derek?” Stiles boceja e se levanta. “Você está bem?” Stiles parece preocupado.

“Sim, muito bem.” Derek responde. “Porque eu não estaria?” Derek pergunta com curiosidade e um tanto desconfiado.

“Você estava lá em cima a quase duas horas, o que ouve?” Stiles fala com espanto.

“Não, eu estava?” Derek fala sem noção do tempo.

“Sim, Derek, você estava lá em cima a duas horas e eu estava aqui em baixo, te esperando para jantar e você não tinha fim de sair, então eu adormeci no sofá, como você pode ver.” Stiles com olhos vermelhos e raiva, fazendo movimentos com suas mãos agitadamente.

“Desculpa alfa, não era minha intenção irrita-lo, eu juro.” Derek com cara de cachorro triste.

“Tudo bem, vamos come agora.” Stiles indo para cozinha, olhos normais.

Stiles se senta e coloca seu jantar. Derek fica em pé e parado.

“Derek, você não quer come?” Stiles confuso.

Derek não falava e quando parecia que iria, sua barriga esta rosnando de fome, o que torna a cara de Derek um pouco vermelha de vergonha.

“Nossa, você deve esta mesmo com fome.” Stiles rir baixinho. “Sente-se, você pode come.” Stiles aponta para a cadeira da mesa e depois para a comida.

“Tem certeza, o senhor é o alfa. Naturalmente eu deveria espera para come depois do senhor e seus betas.”

“Primeiramente meus betas estão nas casas deles, provavelmente comendo, segundo você ainda não faz parte do meu bando, terceiro você não precisa espera que eu acabe de come para ser sua vez e por quarto e ultimo motivo com certeza você esta com fome e seria da minha parte muito indelicada não oferece comida para você.” Stiles praticamente ameaçando Derek.

Derek ficou espantado com quantas falavas o alfa falava em tão pouco tempo e um pouco triste por ainda não fazer parte do bando, que é natural afinal eles nem se conheciam. O alfa não tinha motivo algum para ajuda Derek e claro que Derek sabia disso e agora é definitivamente uma verdade inegável para os dois.

“Claro alfa.” Derek fala firme tentando esconde sua tristeza e colocando comida em seu pato.

“Desculpe, eu não queria te deixa triste.” Stiles fala em tom de culpa.

“Não tem problema é apenas que eu achava que tudo estava indo bem e não queria estraga.” Derek fala e logo depois se arrepende.

“Você esta indo bem e não estragou, apenas esta sendo muito duro e obediente.” Stiles fala em afirmação e colocar comida na sua boca.

“Desculpe... É que...” Derek tentando fala e absolutamente está com problemas de confiança e de fome.

“Derek não precisa pedir desculpas, mas apenas me diga como posso ajuda-lo.” Stiles fala a verdade.

“Eu quero fazer parte do seu bando e farei tudo o que o alfa quiser! TUDO MESMO!” Derek levanta parecia bastante confiante e um pouco preocupado e depois senta.

“Não era isso que eu esperava, mas tudo bem se você quer fazer parte do bando terá que prova.” Stiles termina de jantar se levando colocar as patas na pia e vai para a sala “Derek depois de termina quero você no meu quarto, mas pode fazer suas coisas primeiros.”

“Claro alfa.” Derek meio sorriso no rosto e alegria por dentro.

“Ah, meu quarto é o da porta vermelha.” Stiles sorriso no rosto e olhos vermelhos.

Derek termina de jantar logo depois e vai para o quarto de porta vermelha, mas antes bate na porta por educação.

“Posso entra Alfa.” Derek agitado de tanta alegria.

“Com certeza” Stiles diz.

Derek estava esperando que o alfa fosse quere algo muito especial ou uma fantasia dele para Derek realiza, porem tudo que ele viu no quarto foi Stiles sentado na cama na parte da cabeceira.

“Alfa, o que quer que eu faça?” Derek esperando um comando e confuso.

“Eu quero que você ligue para o alfa do bando Hale e fale que tem um novo alfa.” Stiles pega um celular da cômoda perto da cabeceira e levanta para que Derek pegue.

Derek parece confuso e com certeza não era isso que ele pensaria que iria fazer. Derek pega o celular, olha para ele e colocar na cama.

“Desculpe alfa, mas eu não posso fazer isso e se o senhor quiser me punir eu aceitarei com prazer.” Derek parecia triste, culpado e choroso.

“Derek, pode ir dormi” Stiles parece contente e feliz.

“Como? Alfa eu não obedeci a uma ordem sua, e tudo bem?” Derek realmente queria entende o alfa.

“Derek, isso era um teste e você passou.” Stiles explica.

Derek cara de confuso.

“Derek, você não deveria irritar um bando e principalmente o seu alfa.” Stiles pensamento sarcástico. “Se você tivesse feito, iria criar uma luta de bandos desnecessária e não seria apenas você que poderia morre, mas todo o bando.” Stiles rir. “Isso se chama pensa nas consequências e nos outros.” Stiles se levanta e vai para perto de Derek e toca no rosto dele. “Parabéns você é meu ômega.” Beijo em Derek depois. “Agora, Vá dormir!” Stiles volta para a cama e se deixa ponto para dormi também.

“Aqui?” Derek realmente está confuso.

“Não, no quarto de hospedes.” Stiles realmente quer dormir. “E boa noite.” Stiles com um bocejo.

“Boa noite” Derek fala baixinho fechando a porta.

Derek volta para o quarto de hospedes e ver um papel com algumas regras e normas, mas isso ficará para depois agora é hora de dormir e a primeira noite em uma cama de verdade, Derek espera que seja o primeiro dia de muitos que estão por vir.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ainda vou escreve-la, mas já tenha um ideia em mente.


End file.
